headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Pete (Being Human)
| gender = | base of operations = Massachusetts | known relatives = | born = 1974 Pete tells Josh and Nora that he is only 39, though he looks significantly older than that. | died = 2013 | 1st appearance = "Of Mice and Wolfmen" | final appearance = "For Those About to Rot" | actor = Ron Lea }} Pete is a fictional werewolf and a minor character featured in the North American version of the supernatural drama series Being Human, which began airing on Syfy in 2011. Played by actor Ron Lea, Pete was introduced in the season three episode, "Of Mice and Wolfmen". He made two appearances in the series in total. Overview Pete was a middle-aged werewolf who lived on his own in a camper in the woods outside of Boston, Massachusetts. A good-natured man by all accounts, Pete attributes his attitude towards clean living and a healthy relationship with his inner wolf. Biography When Pete was only fifteen-years-old, he went out backpacking and was attacked by a werewolf. He survived the attack, but was infected with the curse of lycanthropy, turning into a wolf once a month for the rest of his life. For a long time, Pete railed against what he had become. He exiled himself from friends and family and began living on his own. Through patience and meditation, as well as a strict vegetarian diet, Pete came to commune with his inner wolf, which he named Gordon. The two aspects of his personality made peace with one another, and Pete was able to eke out a satisfying, though solitary life for himself. On one such occasion, Pete smoked a lot of marijuana right before the change, where upon he devastated a field of daisies. According to him, he was pooping daisies for a month. In 2013], Pete's wolf spent the evening in the woods with another werewolf, Nora Sargeant. Nora had undertaken the practice of tying off a piece of rump roast to a tree to keep her wolf rooted to one area of the woods. Pete and Nora spent the night sniffing about the tantalizing raw meat. The following morning, Pete introduced his human side to Nora. Though suspicious at first, Nora took a shine to the older man and invited him to come visit her some time. Pete took Nora up on her offer sooner than expected and showed up at her brownstone that evening bearing a pot of chili and several bottles of wine. Nora introduced him to her fianc , Josh Levinson, who had only recently been re-infected with the curse of lycanthropy. Pete taught Josh and Nora how to meditate and make peace with their "furrier sides" (as he liked to call it). Josh continued to have meditative sessions with Pete out in his camper, but quickly grew frustrated over his inability to connect with his wolf. Being Human: Of Mice and Wolfmen During this time, a fatal virus had been wiping out the vampire population in Boston. Josh's vampire friend, Aidan Waite, discovered that drinking a small volume of werewolf blood would purge the body of the virus. When this information got out, the surviving vampire community began hunting down werewolves and feeding off them. Three such vampires found Pete in his camper and killed him for his blood. Being Human: For Those About to Rot Notes & Trivia * * Enjoyed eating apple and cheese sandwiches. * Josh referred to him as Obi-Wan the Werewolf - a reference to Obi-Wan Kenobi from the Star Wars film series. * It is highly unlikely that Pete was only thirty-nine as he had claimed. He attributed his older physical appearance to the fact that he has been suffering from a veritable heart attack every time he turned into a werewolf once a month since he was fifteen. * Pete's history as a werewolf is very similar to that of Josh Levinson's. * Like Josh, Pete also had friends who were vampires. Obviously the ones who ultimately did him in do not count amongst them. Appearances * Being Human: Of Mice and Wolfmen * Being Human: For Those About to Rot See also External Links References ---- Category:Being Human (2011)/Season 3 characters Category:1974 character births Category:2013 character deaths Category:Characters who are killed by vampires